French Patent No. 1,442,480 describes such a table which comprises a flat top panel resting on a frame structure, both the panel and structure being produced in preferably reinforced synthetic resin.
The frame structure is a plate on which U-sections are formed, projecting downwardly and being open upwardly on the panel side. Said U-sections constitute an eccentric belt presenting in plan view a rectangular outline with crosspieces joining the big sides of said belt.
The panel and structure comprise peripheral edges which are apart from said belt and fittable one into the other.
The panel is fixed to the structure either by adhesive means of by clamps or other locking elements joining the edges together.
Legs are fixed on the eccentric belt of the frame structure.
This known table has the advantage of being solid and dimensionally stable, yet the disadvantage of being relatively costly due to the nature of the materials used, to their weight, to the existence of the plate and to the production of the adhesive bonding. Another disadvantage resides in the fact that, for moving the table, the hands must grip thin edges which give an impression of fragility.